The present invention relates generally to model train accessories and, more particularly, to model train accessories incorporating lighted transparent vessels containing a liquid and connected to a pipe member to simulate the flow of liquid through the vessel and pipe member.
Various model train accessories, such as trees, buildings, bridges, tunnels, crossing gates, railroad signals, etc. have been used with model train sets to add realism to train set layouts. There is, however, a continuing desire to develop more realistic and authentic accessories for model train sets. One development suggests the use of a clear tube to simulate liquid flowing through the tube. For example, the Lionel Classic Trains 2000 Catalog, Volume 1, discloses, at page 85, the use of a bubbling tube to simulate oil being pumped from an oil derrick. Nothing in the prior art, however, suggests a model train accessory that simulates the flow of liquid through a pipe assembly.
As recognized by the inventor hereof, what is needed is a device that resembles authentic industrial piping to simulate the conveyance of a liquid, such as water, gas, oil, etc., through the piping.
In order to solve these needs in the art, the inventor hereof has designed and developed a model train accessory that incorporates a transparent vessel coupled with a pipe member to simulate the conveyance of a liquid through the vessel and pipe member. In general, the transparent vessel, containing a liquid that bubbles when heated, is secured to one end of a pipe fitting with a grommet. A light bulb assembly is secured to the opposite end of the pipe fitting with a grommet to direct heat and light into the transparent vessel to heat the liquid. A pipe member is connected to the transparent vessel such that it appears the liquid flows through the vessel and pipe member. The vessel can be positioned in a transparent tube to further resemble authentic industrial piping. This model train accessory may be connected via the pipe fitting to a support surface for placement on a model train layout.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a model train accessory comprises a bubble vial and at least one pipe member, the bubble vial being coupled to the pipe member to simulate the flow of liquid through the pipe member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a model train accessory includes a vessel for containing a liquid, the vessel having a top end, a bottom end, and a sidewall extending between the top end and the bottom end, a pipe fitting having at least one opening adapted for receiving a pipe member, and a grommet having an inner peripheral edge and an outer peripheral edge, the inner peripheral edge of the grommet extending about and engaging the sidewall of the vessel, the outer peripheral edge of the grommet being seated within the opening of the pipe fitting, the grommet thereby securing the vessel to the pipe fitting.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a model train accessory comprises a light assembly including a bulb portion and a base, a pipe fitting having a top end and a bottom end and at least one opening extending therein, and a grommet having an inner peripheral edge and an outer peripheral edge, the inner peripheral edge of the grommet extending about and engaging the base of said light assembly, the outer peripheral edge of the grommet being seated within the pipe fitting opening in the bottom end of the pipe fitting, the grommet thereby securing the light assembly to the pipe fitting.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a model train accessory comprises a bubble vial having a top end, a bottom end, and a sidewall extending between the top end and the bottom end, a tube member having a top end, a bottom end, and an opening extending between the tube member""s top and bottom ends, at least the top end and a portion of the sidewall of the bubble vial being positioned within the opening of the tube member, and a pipe fitting having at least one connector adapted for engaging a pipe member, at least one of the top and bottom ends of the tube member being matingly engaged with the pipe fitting connector.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.